Relations
by Ivy Kendall
Summary: A series of conversations between Tracy, Luke, Lucky, Rebecca, Lulu, Johnny and Ethan.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One..... (sexually explicit content)  
**

"Remind me to have a conversation with you about the male ego" Tracy said as she breezed by Lulu, the tug on her hand letting her know that her husband wasn't in the mood for distraction. She couldn't help the smile that crept across her face. She knew exactly where they were headed and she couldn't wait. Licking her lips she followed without comment.

Just inside the office door she was pushed against the wall and felt her neck attacked again. He always knew the place...

"Damn kids" Luke growled between nibbles.

"Yeah" she purred.

"You are so hot, Mama.... bare your claws for me again," he panted.

"Mmmm, want me to scratch your eyes out?" she hissed as he bit her neck a second time.

"Oh Mama, you can scratch anything you want."

"Down boy".

Luke pulled back for just a second before he moved in to her lips, "Nothing's down, Mama... let me show you".

Tracy reached around his neck and pulled him close. She could feel his smile against her own and giving into impulse she opened her mouth and bit his lower lip.

"Oh yeah..." he moaned as he pulled her closer to him and moved them both over to the couch. Holding her tight with one arm he reached down to her hip and unzipped her pants. Silently they fell to the floor revealing her lily white thighs against the rich cranberry of her garter. Luke pulled back as he reached to undo of her jacked and caught sight of the red.

"Spanky, you're not gonna have me around long if you keep wearing stuff like that under your clothes. Man, you are one beautiful woman," he growling deep in his throat.

"Enough with the small talk, Spencer. Get with it, I haven't got all day."

"Yes Ma'am", Luke replied and attacked the buttons at her jacket while pushing her down.

Tracy could feel her husband's passion push against her hands as she unbuckled his belt and freed him from his clothing. She couldn't resist a taste and leaned in to lick the drop at the end of his penis. Hearing a groan of pleasure she sucked him completely into her mouth and back out again several times. Luke stopped what he was doing and moved his hands to her hair, encouraging and pulling gently. Suddenly she threw her head back and he heard the pop.

"What gives, Wife?" he grunted.

"Not without me" she replied and leaned back on the sofa, reaching up for him.

"Oh Baby...." Luke snarled as he fell to his knees and moved between her legs. Leaning over he kissed her stomach and worked his tongue around her navel. As he licked the indentation he looked up to see his favourite pair of smoky baby blues.

Slowly he worked his way up her stomach towards her breasts, commanding much more control than he felt. Her heaving chest was driving him beyond distraction but he continued his torture. Smiling slyly at her he circled each breast without actually touching her tight nipples, and chuckled when he heard her groan of protest. Luke took his time licking and suckling the undersides of each orb, coming close to their erect points then backing away.

"Bastard" she hissed through clenched teeth.

Luke let the vibrations course through her as he laughed against her chest then continued his movement downwards. The smell of her was enticing and drew him to her apex. After a quick nip on both thighs, he bit the base of her thin covering which elicited a sharp squeal. Tracy couldn't remember being more frustrated or more aroused. Luke was in control - this time. All Tracy could do was lie back and take his torment, her limbs having betrayed her long ago.

Pushing the wet fabric aside Luke stroked from bottom to top with his finger, then repeated the journey with his tongue. Tracy started to quiver beneath his touch but he held her tight, not wanting her to pull away from him. Over and over he worked his way up her slit and circled her sensitive nub. Tracy was barely able to breath as Luke licked in and out of her core then back up.

Without further ceremony Luke sat back and tore the fabric between them, then plunged deeply into his wife. As he held her hips firmly and rocked back and forth, his eyes met with Tracy's and they held each other in desire and adoration. Luke watched as her saucy smirk crossed her lips and he responded with the roguish grin she loved so much. Pushing their rhythm faster, he moved his thumb to her clit and began circling.

As she raised her hips to match his momentum, Tracy could feel him deep inside urging them forward. Suddenly she tightened as her contractions began and with one sharp thrust he pushed them both over the edge. Electricity rolled through every part of her as wave after wave of pleasure consumed her. Gasping for breath she felt the last few lunges of her husband before he collapsed down on top of her, heaving and sated. Between breaths she felt him kissing along her collarbone and turned to meet his lips.

"We gotta do this more often, Spanky," Luke gasped.

"We do," she agreed and purred as she pulled him closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.....**

"Fun? What do you know about anything anyway?" Lulu challenged Ethan.

Just like a cat with the canary, Ethan leaned back on the bar and watched the colour rise around her neck. She was something when she got rilled he mused, and his presence seemed to do it every time. It was all he could do not to laugh his head off as she glared at him with challenge. This was child's play.

"Easy Luv, you might break something."

Ethan didn't think Lulu could get any more pink, but he was wrong. She looked like she was about to explode and while that would amuse him to no end, he knew his employer wouldn't see the humour in it.

"What goes on between me and my boyfriend is none of your business. I don't know how you managed to con my Dad and Tracy into hiring you, but I'm not fooled for one minute. You are up to something. You just didn't arrive here by accident."

His smile faltering just a little, Ethan moved around behind the bar and pushed the box he had been carrying off to one side. She might be easy to rile, but she was as savvy as her father and if he wasn't careful he might give her some hint of his real reason for being in Port Charles. That wasn't going to happen.

Lulu saw the slight drop in his facade and smiled to herself. That was all he needed to do to tell her she was on the right track. He might have been able to play Tracy - how anyone got past Tracy Lulu would never know - but he wasn't going to play her. There was nothing Lulu liked better than a challenge, and Ethan made this personal the minute he decided to target her family.

"Okay, Luv" Ethan said, bringing Lulu out of her contemplation, "let's not ruin this opportunity by bickering. Come over here and have yourself a drink. One Relax Cupcake for your pleasure... on the house, of course."

Lulu was suspicious but she decided to play along anyway. Sitting down on a barstool, she took the pro-offered drink and took a sip. It was every bit as good as the first time.

"What's in this?" she asked.

"Why, like it or don't?"

"No, I like it but what is it's real name?"

"It is what it is. That's a genuine, original Ethan Lovitt specialty known throughout the world only as Relax Cupcake. Named after you."

"That's not going to work on me" Lulu said after taking another sip.

"What's not going to work?"

"That man-of-the-world charm that seems to have my step-mother gooey eyed."

"Tracy gooey eyed? Now that brings an interesting image to mind. I don't think she's gooey eyed, I think she just knows an attentive gentleman when she sees one."

"You a gentleman? Yeah right."

"Hey, I do have considerable charm. And for your information I am a man of the world and that is a genuine Relax Cupcake. I am an open book for your inspection."

"You, an open book? I'm not that stupid you know."

"Stupid is not a name I would ever associate with you, Ms. Spencer" Ethan assured her as he pulled his hair behind his ear and grinned.

Lulu smiled, not buying his line for a minute but enjoying the attempt. She knew that line of conversation wasn't going to get them anywhere so she tried a different tack.

"So, a genuine Relax Cupcake? That's what my dad said to me and then you made this. Do you usually just make up drinks off the top of your head?"

Ethan leaned on the bar and began his yarn while Lulu continued with her drink.

"Well, the night your dad and I met..."

"You mean the night my dad caught you stealing from him. Go on."

He had to give it to her, she wasn't as easy to snow as one would assume, so he began again.

"Yes, the night I made the fortunate acquaintance with your father under the most regrettable of circumstances, I told him I was one of the best bartenders in the world and he put me to the test. He kept inventing names of drink after drink and I just kept pouring. You know, your sire has quite the imagination."

"My sire? What are you some literary major somewhere?"

"I am educated in the school of life, but even a man of travel has times he just wants to hide away with a good book. I decided if I was going to know the people I visited I should read their stories. I am currently working my way through Mark Twain, if you must know."

"Yeah, I imagine Tom Sawyer is right up your alley."

"He has a certain inspirational appeal, I must confess. What about you, what do you enjoy reading?"

"I... I don't know. My mom used to read to me when I was a little girl but I haven't really kept it up myself. I see the classics in the library at the Quartermaine's all the time and I'm tempted, but I don't know."

"Well you should start. It's not only good for the mind it's also good for the soul. Once you read what Edward Rochester has to say to Jane Eyre, you will realize how shallow modern declarations of love truly are. I suggest you start with Alcott and work your way through."

"Bartender and literary expert. What else are you good at? I know you're not a good thief or else my father wouldn't have caught you... or was that the plan?"

Lulu was uneasy with them getting so far away from her original goal of discovering what made Ethan come to scam her family. For his part Ethan noticed he was feeling a little two comfortable talking with her and needed to create some distance. Standing up again he grabbed the box.

"Well, enough of my musings. I must get this off to the office and return to my duties."

Lulu barely got a sip of her drink swallowed before she yelled "No".

Ethan looked at her in confusion. "Look lovely, I realize you don't want me working here but a chap can't give up a decent paying job in these times. Your father wants the rest of this box in the office."

"No, Dad and Tracy are in the office. You can't go back there."

He stood still and looked over at Lulu, intrigued by her words but concentrating on any sound he might hear from the office. Suddenly a smile crossed his lips, then he lowered his head and turned to place the box back on the bar.

"You knew this whole time?"

"You will too if you stay here long enough."

"And it doesn't bother you?"

"Bother me how? My dad and Tracy love each other, I know that. Why would that bother me?"

"No, I mean knowing what activities go on behind closed doors. You are just so caviler about knowing your parents are playing slap and tickle in the next room. Ms. Spencer I think I've discovered a whole new side of you and I am captivated."

"Get over yourself, it's just sex."

"It doesn't sound like it's just sex to them. Obviously with that opinion you haven't had a true experience of passion, and I dare say your parents are both very passionate people."

Lulu just looked at him with as droll a look as she could muster. "My experiences are my business and I'd stay out of their way if I were you. Tracy and my dad might be entertained by you for now, but that will change on a dime if you assume too much."

"My god, you even look like her when you are annoyed. How fabulous!"

"You really like playing games don't you Mr. Lovitt. Well I like games too and I will find out what your real reason is for being here. Tell my dad I left, and whatever you do don't go into that office until they come out."

"Noted and understood," Ethan said with a mock salute as he watched her leave, then he returned to take her empty glass and wipe the counter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.....**

Luke took one more look at Tracy before he rose and walked to the bathroom for a cloth. He was always mesmerized by the colouring around her face after they made love. It was one of the few times in her day when she was truly contented and he wished they were in a position to continue just lying together and enjoying the feel of one another.

When he returned to her he found her cutting away the last of her destroyed panties. "You know Husband, since you came into my life I've gone through more lingerie..."

"One trip to Heddy Hoftsteaders coming up," he replied.

Tracy looked up at him and snickered. "If you think I'm putting that polyester garbage against my skin you've another thing coming. But you are going to replace these. You know what I like."

"Intimately," he leered, which gained him another saucy grin.

Quickly they dressed and prepared to resume their day, but just before they left the office Luke pulled Tracy into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Mrs. Spencer, I haven't told you today how much I love you."

"I love you too," she replied before giving in to their kiss completely and sharing one more moment of pure happiness.

As they left the office with one last check to see that nothing telltale had been left behind, Luke pulled Tracy's arm through his and began to talk about the evening's plan for the Haunted Star. They always pretended that their business interests were somewhat separated outside of her investment, but over the years Luke had come to depend on Tracy's head for numbers and her thoroughness. There wasn't much that he could get past his wife, which was frequently frustrating when he was trying to play an angle but it did give him an overarching sense that she was always there for him. He wished he could return the favour with ELQ – and had on one or two occasions – but she had that company running so well he didn't know where to begin. Luke didn't know a man his age who admired his wife the way he admired Tracy.

Coming out to the main area they noticed Ethan quietly working away as he prepared for the evening, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Something amusing in those glasses, Mr. Lovitt?" Luke asked him.

"No sir, just admiring the way you conduct business."

"My 'business' is none of your concern. You're paid to pour drinks nothing more."

"Right-oh" Ethan said as he looked up at Tracy briefly, unable to control the blush that moved up his neck.

"Why Ethan, have we embarrassed you?" Tracy inquired, enjoying his discomfort way too much.

"Not at all, Tracy. I always admire a woman who knows how to get the good things out of life. I've been warned to keep my wits about me when you are here."

"Excuse me?" That was not something Tracy had been expecting.

"Before she left, Lulu... Ms. Spencer, told me I'd be out of a job pretty quickly if I disturbed you."

"Well, she's right about that," Luke snorted. "Where is my daughter anyway?"

"She had to leave sir and asked me to tell you goodbye. Charming young thing, she is. Starting to take after you, Tracy."

Momentarily pleased, Tracy quickly controlled herself and got up from her seat. "Well, I think that's a bit much. Would you hand me my purse Ethan, it's behind the bar."

Luke put the drink he had been enjoying down with a thud. "Tracy, are you insane? The first time you met him he stoled all the cash you had on you. Why are you giving him access?" Then he turned to Ethan and grabbed the purse from him. "Give me that" he demanded as he opened it and checked to see what was stolen. Finding everything in order he handed it to Tracy.

"Are you quite satisfied, Husband?" Tracy said drolly.

"You're just lucky this time, Spanky. You should know better. This kid has even worse scruples than me."

"As if that were even possible," she replied. "Mr. Lovitt and I have an understanding, Luke. I know he would never steal from me. He was just trying to impress you that day I bailed you out."

Ethan grinned from ear to ear, which annoyed Luke even further.

"Tracy, what has this kid done to you? You don't trust anybody but this guy flips his hair or flirts with you and you turn into a big ball of mush. I just don't get it."

Tracy slowly stood and straightened her jacket. Then she took her purse off the counter without checking it and started to make her way towards the door. She threw one last comment over her shoulder as she left for the day...

"You might want to learn from him, Luke."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four....**

Lucky and Rebecca had left Mercy hospital and were planning their evening. While he was concerned about his brother, he had to admit Rebecca was right – Nicholas was a grown man who had to accept the fact that Rebecca was not Emily. In fact Lucky had a few facts to accept himself. He also had to acknowledge that his father was a grown man and lived a life Lucky didn't approve of much of the time. Seeing Luke fawn over someone else had hit Lucky hard. He knew he would never be the son his father wanted and that hurt more than he cared to admit.

"Lucky?"

"Hmm?" he turned to look at Rebecca.

"I've been talking to you but you aren't listening. What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. Do you want to eat before we go out?"

"Don't do that. Don't pretend. You are upset by something and I'm the perfect person to talk to because I don't know anyone in this town. Is it that guy you fought with earlier?"

Lucky usually kept everything to himself, but he knew it would be a pretty long night if he kept stewing on his afternoon. Rebecca deserved more attention than that.

"No, well yeah, and a run-in I had with my step-mother. She said some things that really bother me and my dad just watched her. I usually don't have anything to do with her. It's not that I don't like her, it's just that we live in very different worlds and my dad and my sister are the only things we have in common."

"And she's not your mom."

"Yeah" he admitted sheepishly, "she's not my mom."

Rebecca again started to play with Lucky's hair to get it out of the way of his stitches. It seemed everyone in this town wanted people to be someone else.

"You're step-mother, that's Tracy Quartermaine right? I met her this afternoon when Edward invited me over. She wasn't too happy to see me."

"Yeah, that's her. She can be pretty hateful." Lucky steered them towards a bench over-looking the water and they sat down.

"Yeah, yeah I noticed that. But she was only trying to protect her family. They don't know anything about me and she was the only one who didn't want me to be Emily. I kinda liked it, actually. She seems to fight for the people who are important to her."

Lucky nodded. "She's the reason my dad is still here. When he had his heart attacks he was ready to give up but she wouldn't let him. She kept pushing him about surgery and made all of us watch our step around him. If it wasn't for her I'd be visiting my dad at the graveyard rather than the Haunted Star."

"Sounds like you really admire what she did. So what's the problem."

"The problem is this new guy my father has working at his bar."

"The one from the docks?"

"That's the one. Dad and Tracy were treating him like he was their long lost son and I was totally on the outside. It made me feel like a kid watching his father being taken away by a different family."

"So you acted like a kid in return?"

Lucky look far out on the horizon. "I'm ashamed to admit it, but yeah. And Tracy busted me for it."

"Did I hear my name?" Tracy asked as she came upon them. She couldn't believe that Lucky and not-Emily were together and she wanted to know why.

Lucky quickly jumped up when she spoke and looked down at her. Usually his 6' 4 frame intimidated others, but in this instance his much smaller step-mother intimidated the hell out of him. How did she know he was there?

"Come for another swing at me, Tracy?"

"Don't need to, it looks like someone else beat me to it." She said as she pointed to his cut. Then she turned to not-Emily, "do you have something to do with that?"

"No, I just arrived on the tail end and took him to the hospital," Rebecca nodded her assurance as she stood and backed up a fraction.

"Well good. I hope the other guy looks worse," Tracy replied.

"You tell me," Lucky started.

Tracy placed her purse under her arm then crossing both arms she stepped into Lucky's space to challenge him. "You're the one who gave Ethan that swollen jaw? Serves the both of you right for being such idiots. You know your father has lots of attention for both of you and you'd have realized that if you had just stayed and listened to him. You knew exactly what to say to cause the most damage and you didn't even try to stop. He was pretty upset, you know."

"Well I was pretty angry myself. I don't like being the laughing stock." Lucky was trying to look anywhere but directly in Tracy's eyes.

"You could have fooled me" Tracy answered with great measure.

"Who is that guy, Tracy? He's got con written all over him. How can you and dad be so blind that you trust him with everything? And you especially. You're suspicious of everybody. How can you fall for that guy's game?"

Tracy started to snicker. "What do you know about me, Lucky?"

"What?"

"I said what do you know about me. How would you describe me right here, right now to not-Emily?"

Rebecca took a deep breath to keep from commenting and shifted her feet.

"How would I describe you?"

"You heard me. Don't be a dunce, how would you describe me? Kind hearted, soft, sympathetic?"

"Hardly" Lucky snorted. "You are cold and calculating, you use anyone you can to get what you want. Your reputation proceeds you and you will cut down anyone in your path."

"That sounds about right."

"That's what I don't get, Tracy," Lucky continued. "You don't trust anybody so why this guy? Dad says he has you eating out of the palm of his hand. I thought you were smarter than that. To see you two act like he's some golden boy right after he robbed me? Explain that to me please, 'cause I'm having a hard time figuring it out on my own."

"Fine, but I must say that when a cop is pickpocket he deserves to be ridiculed."

Rebecca didn't know that was part of the story and put her hand up to her face to hide a giggle.

"See, even not-Emily here sees how ironic that was."

"Okay, not my finest moment..."

"To say the least."

"But why are you buying this guy's line?"

Tracy looked at Lucky for a moment, deciding how ready he was to actually listen.

"Would you call me stupid?"

"No, not normally, but this? I don't know. Dad said..."

"Your father says a lot of things. But I suggest you step back next time instead of taking his head off, and watch who is playing whom. You might learn a few things about the art of subtlety that is lost on your generation."

"But Dad sees him for who he is and keeps him there anyway. You're the one who..." Lucky stopped when he say how Tracy's eyes were dancing with mirth. "You're not buying this for one second, are you." Lucky was impressed. He's been fooled and obviously his dad and Ethan were too.

Tracy didn't confirm or deny Lucky's conclusion. "Your father has a new toy Lucky, that's all it is. And I could either fight him about it and get left out of the picture, or I can embrace it fully and watch from the inside. He looks at Ethan and sees a younger version of himself – something that used to happen when he looked at you."

"How am I supposed to react to all of that?" Lucky asked her.

"Don't know. Don't care. That's up to you. You know Lucky, you and your father have a great deal in common. You are both loyal beyond all reason. You live life your way and expect that from everyone else. You two fight because you are so much alike, not because you are so different.

"And" she said as she looked him up and down and began to smile seductively, "you are both sexy as hell."

Turning to go Tracy gave not-Emily a meaningful look and then she moved on. Lucky looked after Tracy with his mouth gapping.

Rebecca watched her go too. "I really like her!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five....**

Johnny was working at his second cup of coffee when Lulu found him. Taking a deep breath she went in to join him, not sure what to say or why he was so angry. She didn't even know how to start the conversation, but she needn't have worried....

"Thought you were supposed to be getting back to work." Johnny started without even looking at her.

"I'll get there. I just have to pick up some proofs from the printer first and since I'm here I thought we could talk. I don't understand why you are so upset with me..

'That's the problem Lulu, you don't understand anything. You think you can walk around and make people do things your way. Life doesn't work like that."

Johnny was still very angry and Lulu felt the slap as if he had used his actual hand.

"No Johnny, that's not true. I just want to help. I'm proud of you and I know you'll do a good job."

"Yeah, and I'll do that job on my own, not because my girlfriend's family is doing me any favours."

"What's with you, Johnny? You don't like anything I do. My dad and the Quartermaines have enough cars between them to keep you busy for life, and if I asked Sonny I know you would have his cars too."

"Don't talk to Sonny" Johnny yelled at her as he rose from his chair and glared down at her.

Lulu was shocked at Johnny's outburst.

"Johnny, why are you yelling at me?" Lulu asked as she stood to join him. "Don't you understand that I know a lot of people and I can help you get your business going. You know them too. What's so wrong asking them for help to get you started? Once they start spreading the word you will be turning away work."

"Let me do this my way, Lulu. If I need you're help I'll ask for it," he replied before he stormed out of the coffee shop.

"No you won't," Lulu followed him. "You've got this crazy idea in your head that you have to do everything yourself. Well you don't. There are enough people around here who care about us to see you make it."

"They don't care about us, Lulu, they care about you!"

"So? What does that matter?"

While Lulu was trying to keep their yelling down, Johnny wasn't interested in containing his anger. A few passers by looked over at them but kept on walking.

"It matters because I'm a Zacchara and I've always had people to do things for me. I want to do this on my own."

"Jeez Johnny, sometimes you are so stubborn. Why can't you just accept that asking people for help isn't a sign that you failed. Everyone needs a leg up from time to time. There's nothing wrong with that."

"You don't get it, Lulu."

"Then explain it to me."

Johnny stood there looking at her for some time just shaking his head.

"Why bother? You're just going to think what you want. The life of Lulu Spencer – everyone just falls in front of her and does her bidding."

"That is so unfair. You know that doesn't happen." Lulu had moved from trying to be sympathetic to feeling her own anger rise. "No one has lived through what I've lived through. My mother left too, you know..."

"Oh spare me the Lulu-drama. I had a hard life too, waa-waa-waa. Yeah life's so hard for you that whenever you get tired of it you just run away to the mansion to get pampered. You work because you like the independence but you always, always have someone to fall back on. You don't get it Lulu because you've never had the need to find yourself outside of your father's shadow."

Lulu just stared at him. She couldn't decide if she should laugh hysterically or tell him to go to hell. Outside of her father's shadow? For christ's sake – her father was Luke Spencer, the man who hardly had anything to do with her until she was old enough to talk back. The man who was more interested in his next con than his daughter's life. She had a fall-back plan? Hardly – she had a step-mother who seemed interested in her, period. Her brothers were busy with their own lives and she'd be damned if she was going to take a hand-out from Nicholas to get by. She was living her own life, depending totally on herself – the way it had always been. How dare he suggest otherwise.

"You know Johnny.... that was insulting even from you. I know I didn't watch my mother being killed, but I didn't have her growing up either."

"Lulu," Johnny continued a little less loudly and a little more darkly, "you don't get it and you never will. Everyone in this town that you think wants to help is only doing it for you. If we weren't together they would drop me in no time."

"What are you saying Johnny? That we're going to break up so don't even try?"

"No," he shook his head "no... Listen, I'm just going to walk this off. I'll see you later."

Lulu watched him walk away. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone and turned to look. Realizing who it was she just glared at him.

"Don't say a word!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six....**

Putting his arms up in silent surrender, he watched Lulu walk away with her head held as high as she could manage. Turning around he ran into the one person he wasn't interested in seeing again today.

"So Officer, how long have you been standing there?"

Ethan noticed that Lucky hadn't paid him much attention, but was watching his sister walk away.

"How much of that did you catch?"

"Excuse me?"

"I just got here but you've been listening. What did that jerk say to my sister?"

Ethan smiled at Lucky, but not the cat-that-ate-the-canary smile from earlier. This was truly a smile between men that had finally found a common ground.

"So I take it you don't approve of him either, Officer Spencer."

"No I don't, and it's Detective Spencer, Mr. Lovitt."

Ethan nodded at the correction. "My apologies, _Detective_ Spencer. To answer your question, I listened to much more than I wanted to. That bloke certainly isn't shy about putting your sister in her place."

Finally giving his attention to Ethan now that Lulu had left his sight, Lucky could feel his bile rising.

"What do you mean 'putting my sister in her place'? What did he say?"

"Oh, a whole lot of bluster about how life's easy for your sister, that she has everything her heart desires and that she can't possibly understand how a work-a-day Joe can want to make his own way in the world."

"Yeah, well that's a load of crap. Lulu's had her share, just like everyone else."

"Well to her credit she didn't accept his interpretation. If I didn't know better I'd say he was quite jealous of how many people Ms. Spencer has in her corner."

"Like I said, Lulu's had her share of problems, but she does have a lot of people who love her and support her. What's your interest in all of this? I thought Johnny Zacchara would be a man after your own heart."

"Oh, and we were getting along so well... Seriously though, I can't stand the bloke. I don't like the way he was talking to your sister now any better than this afternoon when he was at the Haunted Star. You can tell a lot about a person by the way others respond to them, and he had your sister all keyed up. I came in on the tail end of that conversation as well, but it took me some doing to make her relax."

Lucky didn't trust Ethan. Everything about the guy sat wrong with him, but he couldn't ignore the fact that Ethan had figured Johnny out in short order.

"Yeah, well I've never liked him. I don't like the way he tries to control my sister. My dad doesn't seem to care what she does, but I do."

"I think you're wrong about that Mate. Your dad might not get in the way but anyone who calls their daughter 'Cupcake' certainly isn't a disinterested party."

"Maybe, but I'd be happier if my dad forced Johnny out of my sister's life."

"Detective Spencer, do you really think that would have the desired effect? The one thing I have observed from your entire family is that none of you like anyone else getting in your business. You're a pretty tight crew for all your bluster about independence, and I feel for Mr. Zacchara not being able to make his way in. But having said that, I don't think he should have spoken to Ms. Spencer in that manner."

Lucky was just irritated. It bothered him that Ethan Lovitt could fit so easily with his father and know the family so well. But truth be told, Lucky knew he was right and couldn't contradict him without looking like even more of an idiot.

"Tell you what, Detective," Ethan continued, "I'll keep my eye out, and if I see anything getting out of hand for your sister I'll be sure to let you know."

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that."

"Dare I say it, I think we have the beginnings of a beautiful friendship." Ethan smiled – the Cheshire Cat was back.

"Don't push it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven....**

Tracy was driving back to the office when she saw Lulu walking between buildings and head in the direction of the Metro Court. As she pulled closer she could tell that Lulu was upset and trying not to cry. Tracy didn't like the looks of that and knew only one person could get that kind of reaction from her step-daughter – Johnny Zacchara.

Lulu stopped momentarily to answer her phone, giving Tracy the opportunity to pull over and offer her a drive to work. Lulu didn't stop talking, but opened the back seat to deposit her load before she joined Tracy in the front. Tracy kept silent as she pulled out into traffic again and drove them both towards their destinations. She could hear Lulu speaking with someone about pictures and deadlines, and heard the girl getting more frustrated by the minute. After Lulu finally ended the call, she placed her head on the rest in the car and just closed her eyes. She didn't see Tracy take out her own cellphone and make a call.

"Kathleen, call Ms. Howard at Crimson and tell her Lulu will return to work later but she's having lunch with her step-mother. Ms. Howard will know what that means."

Lulu looked over at Tracy, confused, relieved, scared... "Kate isn't going to like that. When Carly told me to go on a lunch break I almost lost my job."

"Yes, well Carly is an annoyance Kate Howard wants removed. On the other hand, I have the power to sink her in her sleep so she won't say a word."

Lulu exhaled for the first time. "So, where are we going? I assume there's a reason for this lunch but right now I don't care."

"No reason except I know the hours you put in and I can't imagine Kate Howard pays you enough to eat properly. You know you can come by the mansion anytime, even if it's to eat and run. It's still your home."

"I know, I know..." Lulu had her eyes closed again and was trying to block out the first part of her day. Then another thought came to her – when had being with Tracy become her time to relax? Just being in the same room used to set her nerves on edge, but here she was alone in the same car and Lulu felt all her cares float away. "Do you want to hear about it?"

"In due time. Right now I'm more interested in what you want to eat. Your choice."

"Okay, how about a burger and fries from Kelly's?" Lulu could barely contain her grin.

"Don't push it, Sweetheart. Your choice of my options." Tracy was also smiling. It was getting easier and easier every day.

They drove on for several more minutes in silence, Lulu having yet to open her eyes. Every now and again Tracy would glance over at the girl and wonder what was going on in her head, but she knew Lulu would tell her only when she was ready. When it came to her step-daughter Tracy had all the time in the world.

As they drove into the restaurant's parking lot, Lulu finally opened her eyes to see where they were. The marquee told Lulu it was one of Tracy's favourites – not somewhere they went often. "Wow Tracy, you really want me to spill don't you."

"You think too much of yourself Little One. I've been wanting to get back here for some time and you've given me the excuse."

"If you say so."

Together they walked into the restaurant and were shown to their seats. Long gone were the days when Lulu gawked at everything around her, but Tracy was as imperious as ever. The Matre'D took care to see everything was in order and Tracy's first martini was rushed to the table. Once they had ordered Lulu settled in to wait for Tracy, and she wasn't disappointed.

"Okay, now I'm ready. What did he do?"

"Tracy..." Lulu rolled her eyes.

"Am I wrong?"

Lulu's bravado faltered and Tracy truly felt sorry for the girl. There was no other way to get life experience except to live it, but damn it was a bitch to acquire.

"Everything I do is wrong."

"Naturally."

"So you agree with him then." Lulu sighed.

"No, I'm agreeing with you. Continue."

Lulu looked at Tracy and decided to dive in. Tracy never liked Johnny anyway but she hadn't tried to break them up since Lulu left Shadybrook. In a complete roll out of emotions Lulu told Tracy everything from their fight the night of the hospital crisis to their current argument about Lulu helping Johnny with the garage.

"Why does he have to be so stubborn?"

Tracy laughed and choked on her drink. "He's a man. Does he need any other reason?"

"I know, but why can't he just see that I'm trying to help him. He doesn't have to scrape for everything."

"Tell me something Lulu. Who pays the rent?"

"I do."

"And who buys the food?"

"I do."

"And who found that pesty shoe-box you call an apartment?"

"I did."

"And who has the regular job?"

"I do...." Lulu could see where this was going and she didn't like it.

"And who has friends and family in this town?"

"I do."

"And who's parents, or in your case step-parent, is so highly connected she can make anything happen?"

"I am."

"And where is Johnny _needed_ in any of this?"

"Why does he have to be needed?"

"Because he's a man, and unintentionally you have castrated him. Then without warning you try to set up your father and I to make his new business a success. Don't you think he might feel a little resentful of you handling everything?"

"But I'm just trying to help."

"That doesn't matter. Take it from me, it's very easy when you have all the resources in your control to forget that a man needs to feel like he's worthy. Your father reminded me of that last fall when I was pushing for a divorce. I had stopped being angry at him, but I still wanted to make him work for me. Eventually he said he'd bent as far as he could, that he had to have some dignity left. It was only then that I realized he was doing everything right and I was just being bitch because I could.

"One of the hardest things in the world for me to do is give my trust to someone else, especially a man. I don't do it well and I don't do it without great thought. But I can tell you that giving your father my trust has made all the difference for me. We are freer and more open with each other. But more importantly he walks and acts with more confidence."

"But you don't trust Dad. You are always on his case."

"True, but I'm selective. I give your father a long rope and if he hangs himself.... well, at least I'm there."

"So, you're saying just let Johnny fail on his own?"

"I thought you believed in him." Tracy gave Lulu a discerning look.

"I do. I do... but he will succeed so much faster if I help out."

"If you let Johnny do this completely his way, what are you going to lose?"

Lulu had to think about that. She wasn't dependent on Johnny – quite the opposite actually. It was completely about his ego.

"I won't lose anything."

"Exactly."

Their food arrived and Lulu was surprised to realize she no longer had a knot in her stomach. Tracy was right. Johnny had to do this and she had to trust him.

Their drive back into the city was fairly quiet, but as Tracy was dropping her off she asked if Lulu would come for dinner.

"Maybe. I might have to work later because of lunch.... So Tracy, you give Dad a long leash. Does he know it?"

"Of course Sweetheart. He might have his pride but he isn't stupid."

"And so he hangs himself a lot?"

"Daily."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight....**

Luke walked in to Kelly's and saw Lucky sitting with his back to the door. Observing his son for a bit he realized Lucky's attention was on Rebecca. That was a interesting turn of events Luke thought, especially how Lucky knew Nicholas was obsessed with her and trying to figure out how to deal with the resemblance to Emily. Oh well, that was their issue to work out. Right now Luke's agenda was only about his son.

"Mind if I join you?" Luke looked hopeful as he placed a hand on the back of the chair opposite Lucky.

"If you want to." Lucky was trying to control his emotions as his back went immediately up.

Looking at his son for a moment, Luke started thinking about where all the years had gone. He barely knew this man in front of him and yet it had been the same boy who once held his hand to cross the street. Luke thought this parenting thing got easier once they were adults, but he was finding it quite the opposite. It was easy when the thing that was broken was a toy – a little glue and off they went. But these broken hearts and spirits were more than he could handle.

Lucky just waited. He had no idea what was going on in his father's mind but knew the man well enough to know whatever Lucky assumed could be the complete opposite of what Luke was actually thinking.

Rebecca sensed the tension in the air and tried to get Lucky's eye. When that wasn't successful she went to their table with a coffee pot and poured. Looking directly at Lucky she told them to call her if they needed anything. Lucky didn't miss the life raft she had just thrown him.

"I thought you might come back to the Haunted Star after you cooled down," Luke started once she left.

"I was thinking about it. Unfortunately I got delayed along the way."

"Yeah, I saw the bruise on 'Delay's' chin. I take it he's responsible for the cut on your forehead?"

Lucky took a long drink of his coffee to keep from answering.

"I see," Luke replied. "I'm sorry Tracy rode you like that, Son. And I want you to know I don't agree that you've been a terrible son – I've been the terrible father."

"No Dad, Tracy was right. I can do everything by the book but that's not what you need in a son. You need someone who's a lot more flexible than I am."

"Lucky, there's nothing wrong with the way you do things. I don't get it half the time, but that doesn't mean you stop doing it."

"It hit me in the gut Dad, the way you and Tracy and this Ethan guy looked like the family and I was on the outside."

"Lucky, you are the fruit of my loins, not that kid who has turned Tracy to mush. He's entertaining and yeah he's interested in what I got to teach, but at the end of the day it's you and your sister who get the honoured place by my deathbed, not that guy."

"I just don't know where I fit in, Dad. The three of you were so connected and I was the odd man out."

"You didn't have to be, Son. I would have been happy to have you on the inside."

"That's what Tracy said."

"When were you talking to Tracy?"

"A few hours ago. Rebecca and I were walking on the docks and she saw us. She didn't beat around the bush. She basically told me I was an idiot for jumping all over you rather than waiting to see what was going on."

Luke chuckled, seeing the whole scene play out in his imagination. When he looked up at Lucky's face he realized his mistake and explained.

"Sorry Son, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the situation. Tracy is a force of nature. You know how some people mean well but end up causing more damage in the end? Well Tracy doesn't mean well. She just cuts to the point as she sees it."

Lucky grinned a little for the first time and felt his ease with his father increasing. From across the room Rebecca let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Force of Nature. Yeah, that's a good way to describe it. She never apologized for attacking me but she did clarify things. I've got two choices Dad, I can either be your son or I can be the cop. I just have to decide which I am when I see you."

Luke was sad to hear Lucky say it like that. He didn't want his son to deny part of himself.

"Lucky, you be who you are. You don't have to choose for my sake. I'll never get it, but if being a cop is what you want than do it. You've got your own life to live – you don't need my approval to do it. Tracy has just..."

"Tracy has been fighting with you or for you since you got married, Dad. She has a right to her opinion. She understands you in ways I never will, probably ways Mom never did. The two of you are like one person and I've got to start treating her that way. I put myself on the outside. Now it's time to put myself on the inside. I can't do the stuff you and Ethan were up to today, but I can keep my mouth shut about it. You live life, Dad, and you always say it like it is. I gotta respect that."

"Thank you Son, that means a great deal to me."

They sat in comfortable silence for the first time all afternoon, drinking their coffee and contemplating how they got to this point.

"So, who's horse came in?" Lucky asked after awhile.

"Who do you think?" Luke grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine....**

After dinner Luke and Tracy were dressing for their evening at the Haunted Star. Tracy was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair and fixing her make-up. Looking in the mirror she smiled back at the eyes that were watching her.

"I never get tired of seeing your transformations, Wife."

"I transform, do I?" she replied as she picked up her lipstick.

"Oh Mama, you are all sorts of women rolled into one, and I'm a lucky man! You keep me interested Spanky, that's for sure. So are you ready to go yet Mrs. Spencer?"

"So I'm Mrs. Spencer tonight – your appendage," Tracy snickered.

"You are no one's appendage, my dear. You are the wife of the proprietor..."

"And number one investor" she interrupted.

"That too, but lets not talk about money."

"As your number one investor I'm always interested in money. So did you break even today or do you owe me?"

Luke moved from the bed to stand behind her, and placing his hands on her shoulders he kissed the top of her head.

"It would seem that I owe you, Wife."

Tracy knew they weren't talking about currency. "What for, Husband?" she asked as she leaned back against him. His hands were lightly massaging her shoulders and he felt so solid behind her.

"I spoke with Lucky late this afternoon after the blow-up at the casino. But apparently I wasn't the only one."

"Oh, that" Tracy replied, wondering if she did more harm than good.

"What did you say to him anyway?"

"He didn't tell you?" Tracy was surprised.

"No, he just said he needed to be more laid back around me."

"Oh.... well I merely said the reason you two fought was because you were more alike than you thought, and he had to stop jumping to conclusions about any of us."

Luke nodded his approval of her conversation with his son.

"I didn't like the way it was left and I'm glad that's over. Anyway I told him to bring Rebecca by the casino tonight. Interesting that."

"Mmmm, yes I saw them together on the docks. I doubt Nicholas will be very pleased, but at least this one has more spark than Emily ever did."

"She's certainly got Lucky's interest."

"I spent some time with your daughter today too," Tracy offered.

"My, my Spanky, you were certainly playing attentive step-mother to my brood today. What's up with Lulu?"

"Lulu... is trying to figure out men."

Luke laughed. "Good luck with that. So what did you tell her?"

"That's something you will never find out, Husband. Some conversations are not for male ears."

"I probably don't want to know anyway."

"Probably not," she said with a grin.

"So are you ready? I don't want to be late."

"What's the rush? Ethan is getting everything ready and I'm sure it will be in order when we get there."

"I wish I knew what this kid did for you, Spanky – it would have saved me a whole lot of work."

"Excuse me?" she asked as she turned in her seat and grabbed her clutch.

Putting his arm around her to help her into a standing position, Luke quickly nipped at her ear. "If I'd known an easy way to get in your good graces, just think of how much fun we could have been having."

"You get in my 'good graces' frequently, Husband."

"Not often enough, Popsicle," Luke said as he gave her a light swat on her bottom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten....**

Lulu and Johnny entered the Haunted Star and looked around. None of her family were there yet which surprised her. Without looking at him she told Johnny she was going to find out from Ethan where her father was.

"You don't need to make up excuses every time you want to talk to that guy, Lulu."

"That's not what I'm doing. I don't trust the new bartender and if my dad isn't around then I'm going to watch him."

"Whatever," Johnny replied, wanting to be almost anywhere else but in the midst of Lulu's family establishment.

"Are you going to continue this all night? I said I was sorry for interfering and I won't do it again. Can't you just let it go?" Lulu was trying to remain civil but Johnny was challenging her resolve.

"I said I would come here and I did. It just takes me a little longer to shake things off. I'll be fine – you just do what you need to do." Johnny attempted a smile then kissed her on the forehead before walking to one of the tables.

Left on her own, Lulu weaved her way over to the bar and found a vacant seat. Before she even ordered she had a Relax Cupcake presented to her accompanied by a wink and a smile.

"Where's my dad?" she asked him.

"They should be along shortly. Now that I know a little more about your father and Tracy, I've decided not to ask what keeps them." Ethan gave Lulu a saucy look before she turned to survey the room again.

*****

Lucky walked into the casino holding Rebecca's hand. She was quite intrigued by everything and held on a little tighter than she needed in order to stay with him.

"Wow, this place is really hopping. Your dad runs this? I'm impressed."

"Yeah, when he's in town it's busy. I don't know how he does it."

"He travels a lot?"

"My dad has itchy feet and has to be on the move. When he's here it's always a party. When he's on the road it's a ghost town. The stuff of Luke Spencer is all around this place."

Rebecca nodded in acknowledgment and moved with Lucky to the bar. A seat was just opening beside Lulu so Lucky steered Rebecca towards it.

Lulu took one look at her brother and noticed the stitches.

"Oh my god, Lucky, what happened to your head?"

"It's nothing Lulu. Dad's new bartender and I were just having a conversation."

Lulu turned on Ethan and glared. "Don't you ever touch my brother again!"

Ethan put his hands up in surrender, and through his constant grin he assured her he'd learned his lesson. "Don't tangle with the Spencers. I've got it."

"Yeah, well see that you do," Lucky continued the threat.

Rebecca gently put her hand on Lucky's to get his attention. "We came here to enjoy ourselves, remember?"

Lucky nodded, "Yeah... so what do you want to drink?"

"Allow me, Detective Spencer. Here is an Upper Cut for you and an Angel of Mercy for your date here." Ethan placed the two drinks in front of them and backed up slightly, pushing his hair behind his ear.

"What?" Lucky asked in confusion.

"It seems this guy is a great bartender, no matter how shady he is," Lulu started. "He makes up drinks and personalizes them."

"Which reminds me, Ms. Spencer, here is one for your lovely boyfriend." Ethan smiled, although it didn't go to his eyes this time.

"Oh good, I'll take it over to him" Lulu replied and left to find Johnny.

"You make up drinks?" Rebecca asked as she took a sip. Her eyes widened as she looked at Lucky. "This is amazing, what is it?"

"It's your Angel of Mercy. I'm glad you enjoy it. The Upper Cut, I'm sure you will understand, Detective."

"Yeah, I get it. At least you have a sense of humour. So what did you make for Lulu to take to Johnny Zacchara?"

"A Bloody Git."

*****

As Luke entered the Haunted Star he surveyed his domain.

"You seem pleased, Husband."

"Aren't you, Wife? Look at this crowd"

"Look at the bar," she said as she nestled her arm in his.

Turning to watch, Luke saw Ethan serve drinks to Lucky and Rebecca then hand Lulu a drink which she took immediately to Johnny.

"Hmmm, interesting..." he said beside her, and Tracy could feel him calculating the situation.

"So what do you think?"

"I think I really need to get that larger dance floor in here."

"Thanks not what I mean, Husband."

Chuckling Luke lead Tracy over to the bar.

"What will it be Sir?" Ethan asked Luke.

"Do your worst Mr. Lovitt. What do you suggestion?"

Ethan smiled at Luke and Tracy then started to pour their drinks. "Here you are Luke, a Poison Apple just for you."

"What? You don't like life do you, Son." Luke grunted before he downed his drink in one gulp.

"And a fabulous Wicked Stepmother for you, Tracy," Ethan said flirting madly.

Luke was ready to spit fire, but Tracy was thoroughly enthralled. "You do have a way about you, Mr. Lovitt. I think I'll keep you around for a long... long time. We need a man of charm around this establishment.

"Spanky Buns, you don't mean that." Luke whined eliciting a smile.

"Oh, 'Spanky Buns' is it? Now I'm sure I can do something with that." Ethan cooed.

"Don't even think about it," Luke threatened, but Tracy smiled suggestively from one man to the other.

Lucky just sat there amused. Tracy had told him to sit back and watch, and now that he saw it he had no idea why is father thought Tracy was being taken in but Ethan – if anything she was the one who had both men eating out of her hand like lost sheep. Somewhere a stronger sense of admiration for his step-mother grew.

"Tracy, would you like to dance and leave these too to fight it out?" Lucky didn't know where he got the impulse but he was happy he had.

Tracy was quite taken aback but showed no outward sign as she placed her hand in her step-son's and they walked to the dance floor.

"To what do I owe this honour?" she asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you again, if only for having my dad around to fight with. You made that happen and you reminded me today that I do matter to him."

Tracy couldn't speak beyond the lump in her throat so she just nodded her thanks.

"I also want to tell you I watched Dad and Ethan... and you."

"And?"

"And they are both out of their league."

Tracy laughed then hugged Lucky a little closer to her, "I trust you will keep this to yourself."

Lucky nodded his assurance as they continued dancing but before long he stiffened. Looking around she saw what caught his attention. Johnny was once again angry at Lulu.

"I think it's time to interrupt."

"Agreed," Tracy responded.

Lucky grabbed Lulu's arm and pulled her to him while Tracy took Johnny's hand and announced they were cutting in. Lucky proceeded to tell his sister she didn't have to put up with the treatment she had been receiving at the hands of her boyfriend. Lulu was too tired to fight with anyone so she just laid her head on Lucky's shoulder and danced with her big brother.

Tracy and Johnny were a different situation altogether. As soon as Johnny put his arm uncomfortably around Tracy, she hissed in his ear, "If you think your father was a threat to your well being, you are in for a rude awakening. Compared to him I am the devil herself. If you hurt Lulu again I will make sure they can't find all the pieces. I can break you, and don't think I won't do it."

From across the room Luke watched the exchange. "Well, I think Mr. Zacchara has been threatened enough. Best go save his life." He said and placed his glass on the bar before winding his way to his wife's side. Ethan and Rebecca picked up on the situation and watched.

"Are you through here?" he casually asked while looking directly at Johnny.

Tracy smiled menacingly "I think Mr. Zacchara and I have an understanding. Would you care to dance, Husband?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Wife." Together they danced away, moving closer to Lucky who held Lulu in a hug as they moved together. Neither watched as Johnny quietly made his way out of the bar, for they were already too ensconced in the other to care.

Back at the bar Ethan and Rebecca watched the Spencers for awhile as Lulu dried a tear and Luke nibbled on Tracy's ear.

"So what do you think?" Ethan asked.

"I think whoever messes with them is in for a fight." Rebecca looked at him pointedly and nodded.

Ethan took a deep breath and started clearing the bar.


End file.
